


I Don't Blame You For Being You

by iwannafucktheguitarist



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blood Kink, Hair Pulling, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, Top!Pete, Vampire AU, Vampire!Pete, a little less sixteen candles au, bottom!Michael, the smut is in the second part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannafucktheguitarist/pseuds/iwannafucktheguitarist
Summary: Michael has literally never been this terrified in his entire life, as the creatures all crowd around him and he’s backed against a wall. He’s sure he’s going to die when suddenly the vampire nearest him is yanked away. The other two turn to see where their companion went, and Michael turns just in time to see the vampire fighting a guy in a hoodie, who apparently has a death wish because who the fuck fights a vampire and expects to win?! Apparently this guy. As hoodie guy impales the vampire with a stake, the other two turn and run away, apparently afraid.
The guy in the hoodie turns around and Michael can see the guy’s face now. He’s fucking gorgeous. He’s got black hair and he’s wearing eyeliner, and he looks like an emo god. Then Michael notices his fangs. He’s a vampire too. Michael’s sure he’s about to die when the vampire speaks. “Easy. I’m not gonna hurt you,” he says. “I’m Pete. I’m one of the good guys.”
or, the michael clifford/pete wentz vampire au that no one asked for but i wrote anyway. loosely based off of the little less sixteen candles music video





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened...I honestly don't know why I decided to write this, but I needed this fic. There's not enough fic of this pairing, and Halloween is coming up, so I just thought I'd go ahead and write it.
> 
> Inspired by the video for A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More "Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy, because vampire!pete is fucking hot as fuck. If you haven't seen the video, go watch it on YouTube [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ew6x6sHiFaw). The title is from that song as well.
> 
> My tumblr is [iwannafucktheguitarist](http://iwannafucktheguitarist.tumblr.com) if you want to check it out; it's full of bandom shit.

Michael is fucked. Figuratively speaking, of course. He hadn’t meant to still be out this late. He looks at the time on his phone. 10:47 PM. It’s a short walk from the video game store back to the apartment he shares with his roommate Calum, but the streets aren’t safe after dark anymore. Not for humans, at least.

He wraps his arms around himself. It’s freezing out and he wishes he’d worn a hoodie. His threadbare Metallica T-shirt isn’t providing much warmth, and it’s October. He hears some movement in an alley to his right and starts walking faster, looking behind him. When he turns around, he’s face-to-face with three vampires. Shit.

He’s literally never been this terrified in his entire life, as the creatures all crowd around him and he’s backed against a wall. He’s sure he’s going to die when suddenly the vampire nearest him is yanked away. The other two turn to see where their companion went, and Michael turns just in time to see the vampire fighting a guy in a hoodie, who apparently has a death wish because  _ who the fuck fights a vampire and expects to win?! _ Apparently this guy. As hoodie guy impales the vampire with a stake, the other two turn and run away, apparently afraid.

The guy in the hoodie turns around and Michael can see the guy’s face now. He’s fucking gorgeous. He’s got black hair and he’s wearing eyeliner, and he looks like an emo god. Then Michael notices his fangs. He’s a vampire too. Michael’s sure he’s about to die when the vampire speaks. “Easy. I’m not gonna hurt you,” he says. “I’m Pete. I’m one of the good guys.”

“You’re a vampire,” Michael states. “You expect me to believe that you’re not going to hurt me?”

“I dunno, kind of? I mean, it’s not like I asked to be turned. I hate vampires. My friends and I, we’re hunters. I’m trying to track down the vampire who turned me, make them pay for what they did. What are you doing out so late, anyway? The streets aren’t safe at night, especially for someone as enticing as you.”

“Enticing?” Michael asks. “What do you mean by that?”

“I could smell your blood from halfway down the block. You’re lucky you weren’t attacked sooner. You’re really lucky I was here, or they’d have completely drained you. Then you’d be dead. Where are you headed, anyway?”

“Uh, home. I live three blocks from here, with my friend Calum.”

“I can walk with you,” Pete offers.

Michael regards the vampire cautiously. He seems sincere. But at the same time, it’s ingrained in Michael’s mind not to trust a vampire. But then again, he’d be safer with Pete than he would at the mercy of other vampires. He nods. “Yeah, okay.”

They walk in silence for a little bit. It’s freezing out. Michael’s teeth are chattering at this point. Pete must have noticed, because he’s shrugging out of his hoodie and handing it off to Michael. “Here, you look cold. I don’t really need this; vampires don’t get cold. You can wear it.”

Michael looks at Pete. Pete’s got an awesome Nightmare Before Christmas sleeve tattoo on his right arm, and he’s really fit. He’s honestly one of the hottest guys Michael’s ever seen. Michael takes the hoodie from Pete and pulls it on. It’s a little tight because Pete’s smaller than he is, but it smells amazing, and it’s starting to warm him up. “Thanks, Pete.” He tries to surreptitiously inhale more of the amazing scent. It doesn’t smell like any cologne he’s ever smelled, and he can’t describe it. It’s like...if nighttime had a scent, this would be it.

Pete smiles at Michael. “So what’s your name, anyway? You know mine, it’s only fair.”

“Michael. Michael Clifford,” Michael says, smiling a bit. He actually likes Pete. Pete’s nice.

“Well, Michael Clifford, what has you out on the streets at nearly eleven at night?”

“It’s so lame,” Michael says.

“Promise not to laugh,” Pete offers.

“Okay, so the video game store where I work was having a Mario Kart tournament and it ended up running late so I had to close the shop, and I was the only person working. And I walk to and from work, and Calum doesn’t have a car, so I’m walking home.”

“That’s not that lame,” Pete tells him. “So what does your roommate do?”

“He’s in school. Majoring in music. He plays the bass. We had a band, before all the vampire stuff started. His boyfriend’s a drummer, and our friend Luke sings. I’m lead guitar.”

“I play bass too,” Pete says, grinning. “And same. My friends and I were in a band before everything started too. A lot of my friends were in the music scene before all this. My ex, Mikey, was the bassist for his brother Gerard’s band before Gerard got turned. Now he’s a hunter. Seems like every hunter is doing it out of revenge. Revenge for themselves or someone they know. I miss the way things were before.”

“Yeah. This is my building,” Michael says. “Thanks for, you know, saving my life back there.”

Michael starts to take the hoodie off to give back to Pete, but Pete stops him. “Keep it. It looks good on you. I’ll see you around.”

 

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Calum yells as Michael enters the apartment. Michael winces. He should have texted or something.

“Sorry. The game ran late and I had to close. Then I got attacked by some vamps, and this insanely hot emo guy saved my life. Who also was a vampire, but he was really nice. He gave me his hoodie,” Michael says, gesturing to the hoodie he’s still wearing. “He also walked me home.”

“Sorry, what? A  _ vampire _ walked you home? And you’re okay with that?”

“Well, yeah. I mean at first I was scared but he was really nice and did I mention he was hot and smelled really good?”

“Okay, well as long as you’re okay. I should get to bed; I have class at 8 in the morning.”

 

It’s been like a week since Michael met Pete, and he can’t stop thinking about the vampire. He wants to see him again, but he has no idea how to find him. Or even why he cares so much. They’ve only met once, and yeah Pete saved his life but still...it’s not normal to be so obsessed with someone you’ve only met one time.

Michael’s lying in bed playing Pokemon on his DS when he sees a flash of something red on the fire escape outside his window. He goes to investigate. He doesn’t see anyone at first but then he sees a guy in the shadows. He yelps and drops his DS, hopefully not breaking it. “Who are you?”

“Fuck,” the person mutters, then steps into the light. It’s a vampire with dyed red hair. “Uh, I’m Gerard.”

“And what the fuck are you doing on my fire escape?”

“Pete sent me to check on you. He’s been checking on you every other day to make sure you’re safe, but tonight he and his group of hunters are out looking for vamps. So he had me come.”

“He’s been checking on me?” Michael asks, which, okay it’s kind of creepy but also sort of sweet. He just wishes Pete had actually let him know he was there.

“Yeah. He was worried after you were attacked. He’s been making sure no vamps follow you home. I gotta go now,” Gerard says, turning to jump from the fire escape.

“Wait!” Michael says, and Gerard turns to look at him. “Uh, can you tell Pete that next time he comes, he should, like, come talk to me? I still have his hoodie if he wants it back.”

“Yeah,” Gerard says. “Yeah, I’ll tell him. Bye, Michael.” And then the vampire jumps from the fire escape and disappears into the night.


End file.
